six months
by kyunyo
Summary: Kid, Conan, six months having passed between them, and a somewhat odd reunion. -Older KidCon; M for vague smut-


**This is an Older 2PKidCon fic. Conan is 17, Kid is 27. **

**In the 2P verse, they live together. That's about all you need to know for this verse. ouob Notes are added at the bottom for clarification. **

Basic run down, you should check out my LJ (found on my profile) to see more 2P drabbles not posted here.

**[warning] **Smut on the bottom and I have no idea if my French is correct. (I've googled and looked everywhere. Google Translator is only my friend for Chinese homework. :U; )

**If you are fluent in French and you see something weird with the translations, I would love it if you help me correct it! (*´ u `*) !**

**EDIT: Homfgh, thank you so much, Miss Sky for the corrections! *_* I wasn't expecting such a quick reply, but- / tackles and hugs and gives you a ton of candies and food and here's my heart too if you want it. (And thank you for not berating me for my fail attempt at a language I barely know. orz. -here, take more hearts too-) **

**–**

**–**

**01. Young**

"Please, Edogawa-kun–"

He stumbles back a bit and stares at the flowery envelope in her hands– old fashioned love letter. He's seen this coming– he's not stupid to ignore, but he's a decade older than her– _if he could, he'd be twenty-seven now._

He blinks as the girl suddenly tackles him, little arms wrap around his torso. He shivers at the contact–

"I'm sorry, we can't," he says, shoving her away. He steps back twice, turns on his heels._ He really doesn't want to be a part of this. _He walks away quickly and lets the girl pick up the pieces of her shattered confession.

**02. Search**

He has a small map of Beika and he's staring at it like he forgot how to read– which is sort of the case since he hasn't been here for six months and everything is slowly floating back to him. Kid skips down the road, praying that muscle memory would take him to the right place.

He meanders for thirty minutes and still has no clue.

_Maybe it'd be best to ask someone. _Kid stops an aged woman, summons his best smile and charm. "Excuse moi, madame, où est–"

She gives him a fish eye-wide stare before ushering her child away with a tug of a hand.

**03. Hunger**

It's lunch time and Conan didn't have breakfast. He tucks his homework into his bag and hears the rustles of his friends moving desks closer to his.

"I heard you turned Mayumi-chan down," Genta starts with a disappointed sigh. "She's so cute, why did you–?"

Conan raises an eyebrow as he fishes out a store bought onigiri from his bag. "There are better guys out there."

"Maybe Conan-kun is already seeing someone," Mitsuhiko barges into the conversation. Conan unwraps his lunch, bites, and swallows the rice and rising sigh.

_Six months…_

"Conan?" Genta chances to ask, voice hesitant and wary.

He blinks and then scoffs– "It's none of your business–"

**04. Cover**

He's only flown in from the airport that morning so he's not actually dressed _discreetly_– he thinks that maybe he's too flamboyant. Navy blue sun glasses, high v-neck, and a draping scarf for chilly November–

_Nah, he's dressed like any other citizen…right?_

He notices that some girls are giving him the stare. By the looks of it, they have uniforms that look familiar to Tantei-kun's–

He smiles and bounces to them with purposeful steps. "Bonjour mesdames. Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous me dire où est Teitan–"

They only give him a blank look and Kid wonders why.

**05. Blur**

The rest of the day was a blur to him. He slept through the last of his classes, having already finished all his homework days prior to their deadlines.

He wakes up, vision fuzzy, at the loud ringing of the bell. Without much thought, he collects his books and follows the crowd to the gates–

"No, I have something planned tomorrow–" Mitsuhiko sighs. Conan isn't interested in their venture to the arcades tomorrow– he has a case to finish and–

Haibara walks next to him but she stops.

"Edogawa-kun." She jabs her elbow into his side and he squeaks–

_"Haibara, what the hell was that for–"_

She points, eyes lidded and bored.

**06. Overwhelmed**

He barely turns to look before the smell of clean, cut lemon grass overwhelms him. He trips backward, buried in the chest leaning heavily against him.

"Tu m'as manqué mon petit chaton~" Sinewy arms wraps around his waist and pulls him flush against a larger body. His skin prickles at the mint breath on his neck– "Oh, Tantei-kun, je t'ai aussi manqué?"

He blinks rapidly as he registers that the voice is– Conan's face heats up because_ is this for real–?_ He thought Kid was returning _next _month–

"K- Kidou-niisan?" He hears the collective gasps from his friends and the judging silence from the school mates around him.

"He's back–?"

_He's back. _Conan has the urge to pull his stupid face out from his neck and kiss him hard– _Wait, they're still at school–_

"Ahh, j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser," Kid breathes, arms clenching tighter. "Puis-je t'embrasser?"

"Kid–" He coughs at the name and starts to shove him away– but he wants to hold and not let go. _Calm down, Conan, he's not going anywhere anymore. _"Kidou, get off–"

Kid relinquishes and Conan swears he can see imaginary dog ears deflating. His thumb shoves the sunglasses up his head and into unruly bangs. "Est-ce que quelque chose va mal?"

Conan chooses to stare, because _what on earth is Kid talking in–_

The thief has the stupidest look on him, tilts his head and bites his lip. "Est-ce que tout va bien?"

"Home, go home first–" Conan seethes quietly. And he's grateful that Haibara decided to push the Detective Boys away and out because _Clearly, Edogawa-kun and his cousin should have some time to their selves. _"I have to go to the office–"

"Dois-je t'attendre?"And Kid was staring at him like he was _supposed _to know what he was saying. Conan twitched and he feels the stares linger on him and _this much too flamboyantly dressed model-esque man that was spouting French._

"Kid, if this is a joke, I'm punching you–"

"Pourquoi…?"

Conan grits his teeth and raises his fist–

**07. Poisonous**

With a clean punch, Kid sees stars and whirls backwards with a painful throb on his head– There's a gasp in the courtyard of their school and Kid groans–

"What did you do that for–"

Conan cradles his knuckles and leers at him with a frown on his mouth. "_Finally_, goddamn it. Your French was getting annoying."

_French_– is that why everyone's been staring at him lately? Nevertheless, Tantei-kun punched him _hard_. "That was so mean of you. I come back and I don't get a kis–"

"Didn't you hear me? I have to go to the office…"

"And I asked if I should wait for you–"

The glare Conan pins on his face is poisonous before he turns. He briskly walks out from the courtyard. Kid laughs when he notices the red on Conan's ears.

He hums and skips behind him. "Okay, I'll wait~"

**08. Fever**

Kid twirls on the chair and ignores the odd looks the police officers are giving him– he doesn't mind because he's sitting directly in front of the little desk Tantei-kun has, piled high with reports he's putting together.

Conan's fingers are delicate, he notices, when they shuffle papers and hold down the corners. His neck is slender like he's always remembered, but– He's always heard the detective over the phone, but to see him after so long– Kid worries because he's always looked so _fragile_.

_Six months is too long to be gone overseas–_

A fever washes over him and Kid has to clench the chair handles to keep himself from jumping on the detective–

_It's not like he was going anywhere anymore._

**09. Laugh**

Kid has been talking nonstop for the last hour and usually Conan would be annoyed, telling him to shut up because he's working–

But Conan keeps quiet, continuing to staple and organize. Kid laughs again, this time about how he missed Conan so much he drank pots of coffee and couldn't sleep for the next two nights–

Stupid idiot, Conan mutters under his breath, but he's smiling softly and flushing just a bit.

**10. Taboo**

Thirty minutes pass and Conan gets up tp wash his hands in the bathroom. Kid gives him a curious look before he follows, steps heavy but light in the empty hall. He hears Kid humming and then remarking how wide the hall is–

_Stupid, stupid, stupid–_

"Hey." Conan turns and fists Kid's scarf, sees a blink of surprise before he shoves Kid against the wall– _he was tired of kissing through the phone._

"Tantei–?"

He _knows and knows_ that he shouldn't do it _here _of all places, but Conan doesn't really care, not after so long. It takes a few seconds before Kid's mouth and tongue are teasing him. Kid's hands settle on his waist and everything's hot, hard, and fast and Conan _wants_–

Kid takes his shoulder and pushes him back gently. Conan is startled but takes the pause to breathe– "Tantei-kun, not here."

**11. Power**

He has enough willpower to know when to stop– but the heat churns and coils. Kid wants nothing but to crush his detective in his arms and not let go– at least not for another half year.

There's a faint crease in Conan's eyebrows and blue eyes shake– _No, no, it's not that Kid's rejecting him._

Kid sweeps Conan's bangs to the side of his head, lets his fingers drift, and lifts his chin with a gentle tip. Conan's eyelashes flutter and his breath is heavy.

"Let's go home, mon petit chaton?"

**12. Break**

He knows it's only a matter of time until they stumble into the apartment and _break _before the door closes–

_Scarf, shoes, glasses, almost everything tumbles onto the floor–_

Kid has Conan pinned flush against the wall, mouth on his, sucking and dipping his tongue through swollen lips. He leaves his mouth and chases the contour of his neck, hands shredding apart the blue blazer and shirt because he _needs_–

A faded pink on the collar of his shirt stops Kid.

He growls before he _bites_.

**13. War**

Conan chokes and his skin is worried between clamped teeth– "_Wait_– what are you–" Kid lets his blazer crumple in a pool around his feet. His hands are nailed to the wall, as Kid's teeth sinks lower and ravages the white on Conan's collarbone–

A slow sniff melts with Conan's shallow breaths. Kid's teeth relinquish the red skin.

"Smells like apples– you don't smell like that."

The fog clears in Conan's eyes, and he gasps. "What are you talking about…?"

"You've been with others?" The smile on his lips doesn't meet his eyes and Conan feels a pleasant tingle coursing down his shoulders. Conan decides to smirk–

"So what if I did?"

Kid's eyes aren't smiling even when he's showing teeth.

Conan laughs.

**14. Flexible**

He's barely inside and he's impossibly tight. _Conan was lying– well, Kid expected that– because what kind of guy wears apple perfume?_

"Move already–" He's hissing and impatient. _Oh petit chaton._

Kid kisses him with bruising pressure. He ignores him before rocking against him– he wants to _enjoy _the swallowing heat, wants it slow and memorable. He wants to ease inside with slow and gentle thrusts–

Conan slings a leg over Kid's arm and Kid bites back a groan– Conan has greedily swallowed him whole.

"_Hurry_." Conan whimpers, voice broken and wet.

**15. Silk**

His voice becomes like silk when his tongue slips back into that European language.

Conan shivers as French sweet nothings–_ it better be sweet nothings_– are whispered into his skin. Kid strokes up his sides and he shudders, a soft whine pushing past his lips. The hands return to his waist and Kid slowly controls the pace with a hard grip.

"Tantei-kun, you've grown very little." He proves his point with a slow thrust of his hips and Conan's on his toes, gasping, and fingers tangling into Kid's sweat-soaked shirt.

The top of his head barely makes it past Kid's nose.

"Bastard, don't tease–"

"About what?" He's kissed softly as the rhythm continues.

"Height. You don't–" He breathes deeply through his nose, voice stuttering before Kid suddenly rams hard into the sensitive nerves– _"Ah–!"_

There's a smirk on Kid's lips. "Yes, mon petit chaton?"

Conan's eyes flutter close and he lets the moan go– can't bring himself to care about anything but the thick warmth and tongue licking at a patch of salty skin.

There's a smile on the shell of his ear.

"Je t'aime tellement."

His words drape over Conan like fine silk, meaning unknown. Kid smiles against his mouth and rocks slow and shallow. His voice, sultry and smooth, tickles his bruising lips.

"Je suis rentré, Tantei-kun."

–  
–Translations (sort of):

02. "Excuse me, miss, do you know where-"

04. "Hello, misses. Pardon me, but do you know where Teitan-"

06. "I have missed you, my little kitten~ Oh Tantei-kun, did you miss me too?"

"Ahh, I really want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Shall I wait for you?"

"Why...?"

15. "I love you very much."

"I'm home, Tantei-kun."

_"Mon petit chaton_–_" my little kitten_

–

1. Kid by now is in a professional magic troupe (sometimes has his own shows and own tour. He's not the world's best magician _yet _though he has the potential to be.) He went to France for six months for some kind of training in that troupe. (Details aren't clear, I'm not so concerned with it. XD)

2. Conan's in high school, bored as ever since he's a genius. He has a part time job at the police headquarters, helps out with Megure-keibu on cases whenever he has time. (He always has time, so that's what he does.) He's not so much a tsun anymore toward Kid, since the years has mellowed him out.

3. Conan is short and will remain short thanks to having taken so many temporary antidotes to APTX-4869.

4. Kid's a dork. :D (Only he wouldn't notice that he's blabbing in a different language;; |D; )

**Comments are candy~ ****(*´ u `*) Thank you~~**


End file.
